1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic pads, and more specifically to protective athletic pads for sports, to protect a user""s limbs when they come in sliding contact with the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
A user""s lower leg or forearm at times come in sliding contact with the ground, such as in baseball and softball, when a player slides into a base, or when falling while attempting to catch a ball. Bruises, skin burns and abrasions occur when a player slides on the ground. Other sports, such as tennis, basketball, hockey, lacrosse, rugby, football, soccer, cycling, and track and field events, etc., include the danger of a slide or fall to the ground, which can injure a player""s legs or arms.
Thus, what is needed is a protective, flexible support, which absorbs sliding contact and cushions the user""s legs or arms during active sports participation. Conventional joint support apparatus is intended to restrict movement of a user""s limbs to protect the joint. No provision is made to protect the lower portion of the leg or forearm with conventional joint support apparatus. Elastic backed knee or elbow supports require the pad to be slipped over the foot or hand when put on or removed. This is often uncomfortable, takes time, and does not provide an adjustable fit suitable for each individual.
Several example embodiments of knee or elbow braces found in the art are noted below:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,344 B1 issuing to Alec Bobroff on Feb. 10, 2001 discloses an orthopedic support fastening system having slot and strap fastening means for increased stability and support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,848 issuing to John Fulkerson on Feb. 23, 1999 discloses an orthopedic brace having straps which are secured above and below the joint with a hook and loop material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,777 issuing to Gerald Detty on Feb. 2,1999 discloses a geriatric knee brace made of fabric-covered neoprene, which is secured together with Velcro type fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,252 issuing to Richard Oetting on Mar. 17, 1998, discloses a padded knee guard, having first and second protective padding hinged to each other about the user""s knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,023 issuing to Louis Caprio, Jr. et al. On Aug. 12, 1997 discloses an adjustable knee support formed of a layer of neoprene bonded to a nylon outer casing, and a nylon inner lining. Strap extensions wrap around the leg and are secured with hook type fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,557 issuing to Donaed Mann on May 6, 1997 discloses a knee brace having an inflatable bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,413 issuing to Michael Detty on Dec. 5, 1995 discloses a universal fit knee and elbow brace with spiders, which is designed to fit all sizes of persons. Mounting straps are arranged to be wrapped in opposite directions around the user""s joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,201 issuing to Randall Prengleron Sept. 19, 1995 discloses a joint support apparatus having a knee cap aperture, and does not extend to protect the user""s lower leg or lower arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,153 issuing to Louis Caprio Jr. et al, discloses an adjustable knee support, having a layer of neoprene bonded to a nylon o9uter casing and a nylon inner lining. The knee support has straps, which extend in opposite directions, and are secured with hook type fastenings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,843 issuing to Randy Watson on Jan. 24, 1995 discloses an air pressure knee brace apparatus, having an air bladder, which is inflated as desired to needed support for the knee joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,252 issuing to Louis Caprio Jr. et al. On Jun. 22, 1993 discloses an adjustable knee support, which is formed from a single piece of resilient, flexible laminate. A circular opening is provided in the knee cap area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,761 issuing to Patrick Ingram on Feb. 11, 1992 discloses a multi-adjustable knee brace to prevent the kneecap from slippage and to reduce strain on damaged ligaments and/or muscle tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,216 issuing to Katuaki Shiono on Jun. 18, 1991 discloses a knee support having a knee opening and a patella pad with two straps for securing the knee support about a user""s knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,722 issuing to Robert Karczewski on Mar. 24, 1987 discloses a knee support structure having an inner layer of resilient material and an outer layer of flexible material. Stiffening material, such as bicycle chain, is disposed between the inner and outer layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,920 issuing to Mark Hajost on Jun. 21, 1983 discloses a variable position knee immobilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,009 issuing to Donald Rowley on Mar. 29, 1983 discloses a brace for injured parts of the body, having four diagonal members forming a criss-cross pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,362 issuing to Alexander DeMarco on Oct. 12, 1982 discloses a knee brace of unfolding type, with a wrap-on pad. The pad includes stays to lend rigidity to the braced knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,084 issuing to Ira Lehman on Apr. 16, 1974 discloses a knee support, having an opening for the knee cap, and is secured to itself with hook and loop fastening means, to provide support for an injured knee while healing.
Thus, what is needed is a protective athletic pad which provides padding along the front and sides of a user""s lower leg or forearm, to protect the user""s lower leg or forearm while sliding or falling onto the ground, while performing strenuous physical activity.
The adjustable athletic pad includes resilient padding, which extends across the knee or elbow, and along front and sides of the lower leg or forearm, to further protect the user from abrasion, cuts and bruises while actively engaged in a sport or other strenuous physical activity. Opposing U-shaped relief openings are provided adjacent to the opposing sides of a user""s joint, such as a knee or elbow, to increase flexibility. The protective athletic pad protects the front portion of a user""s joint, such as a knee or elbow. The protective athletic pad extends to the users lower leg and shin, or to the user""s lower arm, to protect against abrasion, burns or cuts resulting from falling, or sliding on the ground during strenuous phisical activity. The opposing sides of the protective athletic pad are adjustably secured with hook and loop fasteners to provide adjustable tension and positioning of the athletic pad. The straps used to connect the protective athletic pad about a user""s joint and limb are elastic, enabling the user to adjust the protective athletic pad to suit the user during strenuous physical activity.